claymore short stories
by weirdo487
Summary: Short stories that I write while I have nothing better to do, some of them may actually turn out to be fairly good.
1. unfit for a human grave

As I said in the other story I have trouble finding my mistakes so if you find any (I'm fairly sure this one is as close to perfect as i'm going to be able to get it my self) please leave a review and tell me were to look. Thanks

On another note. None of these stories are going to be over a chapter long and none are meant to be related to each other (unless I say otherwise at the beginning of the story).

--

-Unfit for a Human's grave-

The door opened letting in the rain and cold of the outside. A lone figure walks into the room closing the door behind him. "What do you want?" Asked a man wearing a grease stained shirt behind the bar. The stranger didn't answer but sat sown on a stool staring at the bar. "Hey what are ya gonna have." Asked he man again. "Nothing. At least not from you." The stranger said. The man behind the bar shrugged. "Suit your self but if you wouldn't mind not dripping all over my floor, you keep that up and you may find your self cleaning it with your mouth." The stranger shrugged and flipped the cloak off reviling dark gray armor over a white tunic and a massive sword that almost touched the ground. The stranger raised his head sending his light almost white colored hair tumbling down almost to the small of his back. His eyes met those of the bartender sending a shiver though the lesser man. The stranger's eyes glared silver daggers into the man. "As you wish, however, I doubt you could make me." The bartender shuddered again and turned away to his other customers who were edging back from the stranger. The stranger waited silently staring down at the table. After a while the door opened again and a second stranger walked in dressed identically to the first. A third followed the second in and they sat next to the first. The bartender made no notice of the newcomers. A forth appeared on the doorway and the first three moved to an empty booth to the side allowing the fourth to join them. They talked among themselves in low voices for a while and then left again out into the rain. "Damn those monsters gathering around human places as if they were the rulers of the world." Said one of the guests. "Well its not like we can do anything about it, no one has the strength to stop them." Said a second one. "Damn Claymore's, they all should go die some were with the yoma, and leave us alone." said a third over a mug. The other patrons whispered their agreement.

"Here we go," Said the leader as he charged the monster before the four of them. The other three followed moving faster than any human, covering the distance in an eye blink. The leader sliced down, tearing a huge gash in the monsters chest. Blood dripped from the wound. The other three followed aiming for arms and weak spots in the monsters armored skin. The monster caught one crushing him and dropping the mangled corpse. A second one got through, his slice ripped another gash in the monsters side. The third was sent flying back by a blow from the monster's huge fist. It rammed him into a tree shattering it and receiving deep gashes from the shrapnel before running into another tree before collapsing to the ground unmoving in a slowly expanding pool of his own blood. The two remaining warriors charged again at the monster, dodging attacks and striking when they could. The second claymore jumped from behind the monster aiming for its head. It whirled slicing him in half with its hand letting the halves fall to the ground. As the monster was still turning the leader charged striking faster than the human eye would have been able to catch, slicing the monsters head form its cut and bleeding body. The leader heaved a sigh and sheathed his blade looking over his fallen comrades. "I'll see you off, this is my fault after all, not yours." A man in dressed in black stepped into the forest clearing. "Your next mission has already been decided, you are to leave immediately." "I will be there as soon as I take care of business here." the warrior replied "Only traitors delay their work, it's a days march from here to there, you will be there in a day." The warrior nodded as the man in black walked back the way he came. Leaving him to his thoughts.

"What the hell… What does he think he's doing back here?" muttered one of the citizens in the crowd that had gathered to watch as the claymore brought in the bodies of the others that had been with him. He laid them down carefully side by side their swords at their feet near the middle of the town. "I need to leave or I would do it my self, but could you please bury them, use their swords as the markers, and if nothing else, treat them as humans, for the first time since they became claymores they are at peace, treat them as you would your own." he said leaving the city and his comrades behind. "What should we do?" murmured a voice in the crowd. "We should bury them, they did save us." said another. "These are the sliver eyed warriors, we should cast their bodies out as food for the crows." called a third voice from the crowd. "Yeah, they aren't human, devils they are, let them rot. They aren't fit for no human's grave." called another voice. The rest of the crowd joined in adding their agreement to the rising jeers . Soon a few men came forward, slung the bodies into carts and hauled them out to the outskirts of the town. Dumping the bodies in a heap just out of sight of the main road. The jeering crowd dispersed slowly. Soon they forgot about the bodies of the claymores they had left outside the town. Leaving them as they had promised to, to rot and feed for the crows.

A few months later the same claymore walked into the town, passing though to another job. Entering in from an odd place just out of sight of the main road to keep from causing a disturbance. On the way in he almost tripped over the hilt of a claymore buried in the grass, looking he quickly found the two others, no part of the bodies remained but he could guess what had happened. "I will find you a final resting place, a better place, some were where you will be as human once again." he carried with him the three swords. He came to a clearing in the woods outside of the town. He placed the swords in a row, their symbols facing in toward the peace of the clearing. He turned leaving the battle field, his comrades now laying peacefully in the clearing where_ they had met death, _in the woods outside of the town where_ they were deemed 'unfit for a human's grave'. _


	2. city of demons

Demon city

He stood on a ridge over looking a city its citizens going about their lives the same as the citizens of any other town would. He could sense them, feel what they were, all of them, non of them were really humans, all were monsters, demons in human skin. He walked down the slope to the town, his mission waited.

He stepped into the town his final boot strike bringing all eyes to him. "I have come for a mission can someone take me to where the mayor is?" he asked grinning at his own joke. The citizens stared at him. Then two attacked their bodies contorting, growing, changing into the bodies of Yoma. He drew the sword from his back, slicing through the first Yoma letting the two halves of the body fall to each side. He impaled the second yoma on the point of his blade using the creatures own momentum to run the creature up to the hilt of the giant sword. He pulled the blade out letting the blood drip from the tip.

"So would the rest of you like to join, perhaps you could take me down with shear numbers and all." He said waving his hand carelessly and grinning.

More of the yoma shed their human forms revealing their true hideous bodies. He disappeared, reappearing behind the closest yoma and slicing it in half from right hip to left shoulder. He disappeared again as two yoma lunged at him from both sides, both fell to the ground missing their heads. The yoma he appeared behind lost its head as well.

He cut to the right ripping through the yoma charging him and moving past its body. He stopped in front of the next one bringing his sword up slicing through it length wise, as his sword came parallel with his back a yoma running full tilt severed its arm instead of landing a fatal blow. As it howled in pain the claymore pivoted on his foot bringing his claymore through its head.

Another yoma came at him from behind. The claymore jumped, flipping over the yoma's head slicing though it as he did so leaving the yoma to topple to the ground with its halved head. As he landed he brought his claymore down through another yoma letting the halves fall to each side. The other yoma scattered into the buildings.

The claymore straightened and grinned. "Well now isn't this irksome." he said sarcastically. He walked over to the nearest building and ran his hand over the stone wall. The hand holding his claymore came up and then down cutting through a major portion of the wall and support causing the building so collapse crushing all the yoma inside. Yoma from the buildings around leapt out of their hiding places to charge him once again.

"It's amazing how stupid they are." he said to himself.

He cut the head off the first yoma to hit the ground. The second to hit the ground ran into the point of his sword sliding halfway up the blade leaving strands of blood on the blade behind it. He pulled the blade out whipping it through the chest of another yoma. Each move he made cut through another of the monsters. Despite the speed he cut them down more came from alleys and streets pressing in closer to him. He glared "So many of you… its starting to piss me off…"

"You get carried away rather easily don't you." that was the thin man dressed in black.

"Does it matter I got all the yoma. Everything else was all in the way." he replied.

The man in black glanced over his shoulder. "So I can see. Your next job is two days walk from here." He walked off leaving the claymore to his thoughts.

The claymore looked over the crest of the hill and looked again at the city. Ruble was strewn everywhere. Buildings had been leveled their supports laying in splinters on the ruined cobblestones. Through the many gashes in the street ran dark blood oozing from the remains of the yoma in habiting the town. It had been leveled in a fit of violence torn apart seemingly by a wrathful god. Thin trails of smoke drifted from the ruins the flames that sheltered the villagers form the winter cold would turn the town into a black stain on the countryside.

The claymore turned and walked along the road. "So many times… well its not my fault its so much fun." he sighs and looks up into the sky. "well as long as there are lots of things to kill I'll manage I suppose." his laughter rang alone over the country side.


	3. child's play

"Here is the payment for three yoma"

"Give it to the man in black, he'll be along after I finish."

"Oh…well then…"

"I'll be going, I should be done in a few hours."

He turned and walked out of the mayors residence. He wondered why the org had them talk with the mayors when there was really nothing to say and sighed. He herd shutters and doors closing as he walked out onto the street. He closed his eyes and felt around for the yoma's aura. Nothing, not even a glimmer of anything. He opened his eyes again and turned and walked down one of the roads. Several children were peering around a corner, he smiled at them but they flinched back around the corner and their running footsteps were audible even from where he was standing and quickly fading away. He shoved the twinge of sadness down to the bottom of his mind and continued his search.

"Still nothing." he said to him self and continued down the street.

He had been walking for a while when he felt it, a slight slip in his preys focus, he felt the yoma for an instant, it was close. He turned down a side street and mere seconds later appeared on the street where he had felt the yoma's aura emanating from.

"Hey get, him he took my food!"

"No I didn't. I wouldn't want any of what ever you eat anyway."

"Where do you get your food then, stupid."

"Yeah you think your better than us, we aint stupid. Your skinny as a fence post, bet you havent eaten in days"

He turned toward the voices. Several older kids had cornered one small one. All of them were obviously orphans. They had probably lost their families to the yoma and with out any one to take them in, had turned to trash and alleys for food and shelter. Nothing he could do anything about, he looked around for the yoma he had felt. He felt them just as they jumped from the roofs. One came down in front of him and the other landed next to the children, both were moving noiselessly, the children were so intent on attacking the younger one that they didn't notice the yoma until it spoke.

"Well hello, you all look… tasty." said the one near the children. All of them froze quivering in fear.

"You're going to scrap with me. The people living here probably don't care who wins, makes it interesting don't you think?" said the one in front of him. He didn't answer.

The yoma shrugged "Hey, wait till I'm done with this guy it wont take me long." the other yoma nodded and backhanded one of the kids who tried to run.

His hand reached back and touched the hilt of his claymore.

"You know… if there ever were more despicable yoma then yourselves I have yet to come across them. But no matter my task will be finished shortly now that I have you."

"Like talk'en big don'tcha. Stupid claymore." said the yoma as it swiped at his chest.

He blocked and sliced off the extended fingers that had been aimed at his head. Without any apparent expression he rushed forward and plunged his claymore through the yoma's gut, his face inches from the creatures own.

"That's one." he said and sliced through its side freeing his claymore.

The other yoma panicked seeing its dead companion. It ripped one if the kids apart and trampled another as it ran.

"Disgraceful… your not even all that fast." he said and moved into its path blocking the end of the street he had been looking down. The yoma stopped and fled back the way it had come… back toward the kids.

He charged forward bringing his sword up through the yoma cutting it in half from one hip to the opposite shoulder.

He turned and sheathed his sword, he had one more yoma to find and he would be done here. He herd the children run off into the alleyways. He turned as he noticed that one set of foot steps was getting louder not fainter.

"Can… can I stay with you for a little, I wont be a bother Mr. claymore, but just until you leave… I don't what them to come back…if im with you they wouldn't dare." it was the younger kid the others were beating up on.

"Fine but only until I find the next yoma. I cant have you following me around."

The kid nodded.

"Alright come on then I suppose."

The kid smiled and ran the rest of the way to his side and kept there glancing nervously at the alleys as they walked.

"You must be tired its been dark for a while."

The kid shook his head. "I'm not tired. I can wait until you sleep."

He smiled "I wont need to sleep for another day or so. You however are going to fall asleep where you stand. We'll find a nice place for you to rest, I wont go far."

The kid nodded letting his eyes droop almost until they were closed. He guided them down a dead-end alley and made a makeshift bed out of lose straw and leaves.

"Here this will be more comfortable than the ground." he said as the kid laid down but he was already asleep.

He shrugged and left the kid to search for the remaining yoma. He strolled through the streets only partly looking for the yoma. He had lost himself to memories of years long gone. He remembered seeing the same scene that he had today, the kids beating some poor wretch, not unlike himself at the time, for no reason.

Back then all he could do was watch and now to him it didn't matter he made sure that he never got involved in anything other than his job. His mind wandered to the kid. Somehow the kid reminded him of himself it was a vague impression but one that bothered him.

He shook he said, "memories and emotions are for the wimps and slackers time to get back to reality." he said to himself. He rounded a corner when a shriek brought his thoughts to an end.

"Monster! Someone help!"

He jumped on top of one of the houses to find the noise. He turned toward where he herd the scream and saw a building collapse. Instinct urged him on, he charged to the ruined building drawing his claymore as he landed.

In the middle of the building's gutted center stood a creature far past the level of any mere yoma. He stared in awe as the awakened one stretched its back lengthening to almost half again the height of the building. Four arms sprouted from its sides one of which was holding on to part of the buildings structure. Tail like tentacles ran down its back occasionally twitching. It turned to look at him.

"Oh our back… I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon… oh well such is life, I suppose I'll need to deal with you before attending to my meal." it said.

He griped his sword in both hands and charged. The world around the outside of his eyes started going white. He felt something warm and wet dripping down the front of his chest the rest of him was cold. He looked down at the tentacle/tail buried in his chest.

"Oh well look at that, seems you haven't had much practice fighting beings of my power, taking me head on alone was as stupid as it was fatal. Still I suppose I had an advantage after all I had been watching the fight between you and the yoma and I've been keeping a close eye one you all day. Almost literally in fact."

He looked back up at the form of the awakened one trying to understand its meaning.

"Still don't get it do you… well after you made me that nice bed of leaves the least I can do is give you a quick death." it said shrugging

His mind focused and came back with one last clear thought.

"I know why now… why I kept thinking of my self as I saw you. It didn't have anything to do with my past. Just the potential we both had, the potential to be a monster… looks like we both lose in that respect…" he said his voice trailing off.

"well that was child's play lets hope the next claymores are as gullible" the awakened one said as it yanked its tentacle/tail from the claymore's body.


	4. dreams of a sleaping monster

He felt it in him, tearing through him, living in him. Like a parasite it lived in his body, feasting on his emotions and his soul. He could hear it calling for him, telling him to kill, telling him to feast. The orders grew louder, the volume increasing with each repetition, until they were shouts in his mind.

"Kill!.. Slaughter!.. Maim!.. FEED!!"

he opened his eyes calmly and lifted his sword out of the ground where he had been resting against it. "And humans wonder why we don't sleep." he thought sarcastically to himself. Even awake he could feel it calling, but at least when he was awake it never shouted. He sheathed his claymore behind his back and continued on toward his job.

The villagers eyed him with distain as he walked through the gates. They turned away when he met their scornful stares. He marched down the street and came to the mayors house. He knocked and entered when a voice from inside invited him. The mayor stammered for a second and profited the money still stuttering.

"A man in black will come after the job to collect the money. Its required that I announce my self to the mayor before I start the job… I'll be leaving then." he said and left, letting the door swing slowly shut behind him. He felt the yoma off at the other edge of town and moving for the outskirts. He started walking in that direction. He would get to it before it could get far.

He felt it just ahead, he had tracked it into the woods just behind the village. He drew his sword as he passed through the brush screening him from the yoma. It turned as he broke cover. He was faster than it was. Splitting with one cut from its crotch and out its forehead. He stood a second recovering from the use of his powers.

He herd laughter off to the side, he turned facing the noise. "Stupid claymore, your kind always assume that if you cant feel us we aren't there. This time it will cost you your life!"

From the trees all-around him sprang yoma their bodied hitting the ground in a series of thumps. Eleven yoma stood surrounding him with their grinning, mocking faces. He could feel his yoma blood responding to them. Calling at him, calling for him to join them. He shook his head and readied his claymore again.

One sprung from behind him, he turned and spewed his blade down cutting off his opponents arm. As he was moving to cut it in half a clawed hand ripped open his back causing him to stumble forward in pain. Another attack raked his side from his head to his hip leaving deep scars and shredding his sword arm.

He screamed as his claymore clattered to the ground. He felt something sharp pierce is gut and emerge from his back severing his spinal chord leaving his legs numb. He heard the laughter again, the same evil cackle as before. This time he heard it from in side his own head as well it echoed and rebounded building up louder and louder.

He fought to contain it but in his state he couldn't muster the will. He felt his mind slip away into the background. He could move nothing, but could still hear and see and feel, he also felt the pure animal joy as his power ran out from his control. He felt himself caught up in it, in the feeling of it. He grinned, this would be FUN! He felt his body twist and reshape itself, bones snapping out of place as they grew and changed.

He stood upright and howled letting his hands come up off the ground. As his cry ended he let his weight pull them to the ground. His fists, now bigger than his head, left small craters on impact, his arms went down to his feet now and draged has he moved. Long boney projections came out his elbows gleaming razor sharp in the minimal light from the dark sky. He had grown huge, muscle covered every inch of him, his teeth were sharp as the edge on his claymore, he felt… invincible.

The yoma stared awed and frightened by his transformation and power. They began to run bolting as one into the forest. He let out a long breath, it wasn't worth the effort chasing them down, besides he was hungry. "Guts" he said to himself, "they sound tasty right now." he lumbered on toward the village, " I think I'll eat some before killing them… yes… that sounds… delicious!" he said to him self as he walked slowly toward the town sleeping ahead blissfully unaware.


End file.
